


Birthday Gift

by oikawatooru



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blushy Hubert, Ferdibert Birthday Bash 2020, Ferdinand confesses his feelings, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23720725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oikawatooru/pseuds/oikawatooru
Summary: It's Hubert's birthday and Ferdinand decides it's time to stop dancing around his feelings and confess his love.Written for the Ferdibert Birthday Bash 2020.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 1
Kudos: 67
Collections: Ferdibert Birthday Bash 2020





	Birthday Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this was supposed to be written for day one of the ferdibert birthday bash 2020 on twitter but of course I'm late. It's only a short fic but I had to write something for my favourite vampire's birthday. Thanks to my friend Jess for beta reading! Hope you enjoy:)

It was Hubert's birthday. 

Ferdinand stood in front of the ornate mirror, hands worriedly combing through his hair in an attempt to smooth it down. He was wearing his usual adorned regalia, quaint gold earrings (a gift from Edelgard) and had wanted to twist his hair into some sort of stylish updo but Dorothea had warned him against it, assuring him that Hubert loved his natural waves best. He wasn't certain that he agreed but he trusted her; she was oddly skilled at reading people. 

Checking the clock told him there was still a little time before he had to meet Hubert in the palace gardens. Anxious, he moved away from the mirror and straightened his jacket before heading out the door, only to rush back inside a moment later after forgetting the neatly wrapped gift left on the table. It was only small, fitting neatly in the size of his gloved hands, but it was important. 

It was bright out, the sunlight filtering through the trees as Ferdinand walked through the grounds. The grass crunched beneath his feet and the cool breeze swept his hair behind him. It was still a little cold, the summer air having not quite arrived yet, but it was still pleasant enough. Not that he cared; he was just anxious to see Hubert.

They had been dancing around something intangible for a while now. Stolen glances during council meetings, secret meetings over tea just to spend time in each other's company. Ferdinand had caught Hubert looking so many times; always looking, a fraction of longing gracing his features until he quickly noticed he was being watched and smoothed himself back into his usual blank expression, unreadable as ever. Ferdinand didn't think he had mistaken those looks of longing. He had known Hubert for a long time now, knew the subtleties in his mannerisms, knew how to read him like an open book. It was all there once you knew how to look, and Ferdinand had spent a  _ lot _ of time studying. Ferdinand longed too, and it was finally time one of them stopped being an  _ utter fool  _ and did something about it.

He made it to the clearing in the centre of the gardens fairly quickly, still a little early. It wasn't much of a problem though for Hubert was irritatingly punctual at all times and he wanted to be certain he arrived before him. Everything had been set up as he wished; a table and two chairs underneath the decorative gazebo. The table was adorned with a variety of pastries, cakes and two teapots beside the Emperor's finest teacups, all laid atop a heavy lace tablecloth. 

Ferdinand pulled out a chair and sat down, setting the small present on the table next to his teacup. He poured himself a cup of tea from the teapot closest to him, adding a sugar cube and a splash of milk before settling back to wait for Hubert. Luckily, it wasn't long before he saw a looming figure briskly approaching him, cloak swaying behind him dramatically. There was once a time that Ferdinand hated that walk, was intimidated by it, but time had grown his heart soft. 

When Hubert reached the table Ferdinand smiled warmly at him, raising the cup in his left hand. 

"Well," Hubert remarked as he seated himself at the chair across from him. "Isn't this a treat? Is this all for me?" 

"Of course!" Ferdinand exclaimed. " It is your birthday after all. How was your morning?"

Hubert shrugged as he checked the contents of the teapots, a hint of a smile ghosting his features when he saw that there was coffee. 

"A little better than usual. Lady Edelgard forced me away from my desk and made me a special breakfast. It was surprisingly good, I think the professor may have helped her in the kitchen." He laughed in his usual humourless way and Ferdinand felt himself falling in love with him a little more. 

"Then," he carried on, pouring himself a cup of black coffee. "Dorothea and Petra tried to hug me at once, which was a nice gesture but was very uncomfortable. And before I could hide from whatever vulgar birthday celebrations the rest of them had planned, Caspar found me and sang happy birthday  _ very  _ loudly. Actually, it was more akin to screeching than singing."

Ferdinand laughed; he had once been on the receiving end of Caspar's birthday singing and although it was lovely of him to remember it wasn't a pleasant experience. He was very… enthusiastic.

"Well, I promise I won't sing to you. Nor will you have to taste my abysmal cooking skills. You can relax here with your favourite coffee and good company." 

"Good company? Is there someone else joining us?" Hubert raised a thin eyebrow and smirked, causing Ferdinand to almost throw his napkin at him. 

"Be careful what you say, Vestra. Your birthday is not an excuse to be rude." He smiled as he said it though, taking a sip of his tea. 

"No I suppose it isn't, Aegir." 

The silence between them stretched on comfortably for a moment, each of them sipping their drinks quietly, basking in the warmth of each other's presence. 

"Is that a gift for me?" Hubert set down his teacup with hardly a sound and gestured towards the wrapped box lying on the table. 

"Ah, yes…" Ferdinand picked up the box and held it in his palm tightly. He could feel the heat rising to his cheeks which was ridiculous because he hadn't even  _ started _ confessing his feelings yet. 

"I wanted to get you a gift that was special and meaningful. And well, Dorothea helped me to choose something. Here, just take it." 

He passed the box over into Hubert's waiting hands and watched nervously as he carefully undid the bow and unwrapped the cloth. It was terrifying, his stomach knotting itself in anticipation. What if he was horribly wrong about Hubert's feelings? What if he didn't accept? What if-

"Is this…?" 

The voice startled him out of his panicked thoughts and he looked up at Hubert's face to see his cheeks tinged with pink. Oh wasn't that a sight to behold. The ever stoic Hubert von Vestra, blushing?

"I-it's a promise ring. I…" He cleared his throat, aware of the thick tension in the air between them, and tried to speak up, to be more confident in himself. He was a von Aegir after all; there was nothing that should fear him, not even possible rejection from the love of his life. 

"I've seen the way you look at me and I… well I feel the same. You think yourself unlovable, merely a helping hand to her majesty, but I've seen all the good in you. Your kindness, your devotion to everything important to you. When you laugh it is like the finest song I've ever heard and when you smile the world fades away and nothing else matters. My heart longs for you. I'm in love with you, Hubert. There is nothing more I would like in this world than for us to court."

Hubert stared at the ring in his hand for a long time," the blush on his cheeks darkening. He looked lost in thought, like he was trying to find the appropriate words. If nothing good came out of this encounter then Ferdinand was at least pleased he'd managed to break the composure of the Emperor's fearsome right hand.

"Well, this is certainly… unexpected." He still kept his gaze upon the ring, avoiding meeting Ferdinand's eyes until he had composed himself. 

"I… I have loved you for a very long time." Hubert gently placed the ring on the table and reached across to take Ferdinand's hands in his own. Although their skin was separated each by a layer of gloves the feeling was thrilling all the same. 

"It would be an honour to court you." Now it was Ferdinand's turn for embarrassment as Hubert lifted his hand and placed a gentle kiss upon his knuckles. A new wave of emotions rushed over him. Relief that his proposal had been accepted. Happiness. Joy. Anxiety. Longing. It was all there, overwhelming him, threatening to spill over. 

"I want to kiss you," he blurted out before he could stop himself. 

Hubert laughed curtly at his honesty and the tension between them wavered. "Do as you please. Anything you want, you can have." 

Ferdinand wasted no time in leaning forward, the contents of the table be damned, and kissing him sweetly. Hubert pulled him forward by his jacket, as much as he was able, and slowly deepened the kiss until they were both breathless and until one of them knocked a teapot over. The unexpected shatter of porcelain startled both of them (at least it startled Ferdinand, Hubert on the other hand didn't so much as flinch, as though he was expecting it to happen). 

"Ah," He said, a little embarrassed. "I suppose that puts an end to our tea time." He grabbed a napkin and wiped up as much of the spillage as he could, hoping it wouldn't stain the white tablecloth. The teapot was beyond repair and Edelgard surely wasn't going to be pleased at the destruction of her favourite tea set but Ferdinand would deal with that problem later. For now he was too deliriously overjoyed. 

"I should put on this promise ring."

Luckily, the ring hadn't been damaged by the broken teapot and Ferdinand watched as Hubert slipped off his glove and slid the ring on his third finger. It was so close to where an engagement ring would sit and Ferdinand sighed wistfully in the hope that someday that thought could be a reality. 

"We should get you the same ring so we match." Ferdinand nodded. "In the meantime please give Dorothea my regards for her help. It really is a beautiful gift." 

"Of course. I must admit it was also her idea to confess my feelings to you. She told me she was tired of watching us long for each other and that I was foolish for not saying something sooner." 

"Then give her my regards for her meddling too." 

They both laughed light heartedly and couldn't resist reaching across the table to link hands once more. A moment of content silence passed until Hubert cleared his throat and smiled at Ferdinand; a truly sincere, heart warming smile that took his breath away.

"I thank you. For the coffee and the sweets and … for giving me your love." 

Ferdinand squeezed his hand and beamed at him. "Anytime, my love."

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many thoughts about the black eagles. I love the idea of Dorothea forcing one of them to confess because she's tired of seeing them both pine. She probably regrets it later because you just KNOW they are the kind of annoying couple who constantly talk about each other and kiss during meetings. I also love the hc that Edelgard is terrible at cooking but really tries her best to care for Hubie on his birthday. Also I LOVE BLUSHY HUBERT.


End file.
